ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
AC Arthurz
| death_date = N/A | death_place = N/A | resides = Eurka, California | billed_from = Birmingham, England | current_efeds = Total Xtreme Wrestling | previous_efeds = The Power Plant, All Original Wrestling | handler = N/A | winloss_record = N/A | trainer = Ryan Cavallari, Alexander Monroe | debut = 3rd September 2011 | retired = N/A }} Craig Andrews (born 20 October 1993) is a Professional Wrestler. He is currently performing in TXW Sacrifice under the name AC Arthurz. He has been more well known in The Power Plant, where he became a TPP Tag Team Champion, with Brickwall, and also has the honour of being the final TPP Million Dollar Champion. Biography Early career Andrew began wrestling at the age of 14, self training along with his best friend and long time ally Brandon Miller. After months of training and gaining skills, both Craig and Brandon began to create a small independent wrestling show, Backgarden Xtreme Wrestling (BXW), which they uploaded to YouTube on a weekly basis. Popularity began to build for the pair, mainly being to their high risk nature, and improvised ring (which, at the time, was made out of Plywood, Wooden Poles and rope). Knowing they had a mass of internet fans, Craig broke away from the backgarden scene, and started attending a wrestling school, leaving Brandon to pursue a career outside of pro wrestling. Craig began at WrestleLeciester Academy, learning basic skills from Robbie Brookside, who had himself been in WWE. After 3 Months of being in the Academy, Andrew, Now calling himself AC Stryker, captured the WLA United Kingdom Title, becoming the youngest ever champion. It was during this time AC was approached by Styles, Co-Owner of The Power Plant, and offered AC a tryout match, which he excelled in, and was instantly offered a contract. AC accepted, and by doing so, had to drop the WLA UK title, to a roar of applause from the wrestlers and fans. The Power Plant Debuting in TPP, under the name AC Arthurz, he was instantly recognised as a fan favorite, defeating Rayne in his first match on the show. He then began facing a range of long time TPP Stars such as John Incredible and Jordan Moore. It was during this time, AC was pushed into the main event picture, Teaming with Styles to face Jordan Moore and Brickwall. It was during this match that Brickwall had turned on his partner, Knocking Moore out unconscious, and dragging AC over for the win. The Kliq vs TCO, Tag Team Champion AC was persuaded to join Styles and Brickwall in The Kliq, to face TCO. During this time, AC began proving himself in the Main Event picture, in both singles and tag team competition. The group rivalry ended at No Mercy, where every match was TCO vs The Kliq. In AC's first PPV match, he and Brickwall faced James Braden and Jordan Moore for the TPP Tag Team Titles. During this match, Braden had escaped the cage, leaving AC and Brickwall to double team Moore. Both men escaped the cage, and AC had won his first title in TPP. For the next 2 months, AC and Brickwall had built up a strong team, defeating TFY and Craig Hazard and John Russells on separate occasions. Heel Turn, Million Dollar Champion Towards the end of 2011, AC began to show a meaner side in the ring, verbally become more violent, and aggitated while mid-match. This came to show in a Tag Team match where Himself and Brickwall faced The Sparx Brothers. In the middle of the match, Brickwall has hit Shane Sparx with the Driller, and AC had blind tagged himself in, to the surprise of everyone in attendance. AC was shown verbally shouting at Brickwall after, and was rolled up and defeated by Shane. This also showed at Breakdown, where AC and Brickwall again faced The Sparx Brothers, but this time for the TPP Tag Team Titles. Midmatch, AC dropped down from the apron, as Brickwall wanted a tag. Brickwall was pinned, and AC came back in the ring to help him up, only to deliver a Superkick, and a Jumping Complete Shot to his former tag partner, cementing his heel turn. For the following weeks, AC and Brickwall began feuding, with both men trading victorys. On Episode 45 of SmackDown, AC was shown backstage severely injuring Brickwall, by through a double glazed window, causing severe bleeding. In the resulting match, AC teamed with Monroe, to face Suicyde Kidd, in a handicap match. At Collision, AC and Brickwall were scheduled to face each other, however, due to the legitimate injurys Brickwall had suffered, could not make the match, so AC was put into the Million Dollar Championship match, between Monroe and Kidd. AC came out victorious and won his first Singles title in America. Shortly after this, TPP had shut down, making AC the final Million Dollar Champion All Original Wrestling After the closure of TPP, vignettes began to show of a nightclub, and a man who would soon be debuting This turned out to be AC, in an entirely new gimmick, a Raver. AC made his debut for All Original Wrestling, defeating Lorenzo Avery. However, again, shortly after this, and before AC's match was shown, AOW ceased to broadcast, once again, leaving AC out of a job. Elite Wrestling Entertainment, Pro Wrestling Revolution After the closure of AOW, AC had numerous offers, including EWE, in which he has joined, but the company has not yet started up. More Notably, AC has also has joined PWR. Retaining the Raving gimmick shown in AOW, AC has already shown himself to be a big crowd favorite. However, like other federations, this company ended before it began, which once again, left AC without a job. TXW & NGC In 2012, Craig signed to TXW Wrestling. Retaining the Raver gimmick shown in previous federations, Andrew, still as AC Arthurz is on the TXW Break Out, a show which looks to find the latest TXW wrestler. AC quickly shot to fame, as the most popular superstar, despite losing both matches against Maliku. As Breakout prematurly ended, TXW was once again on hiatus for 3 months. Since it's revival, AC has resigned with the company, to the surprise and pleasure of all TXW fans. He returned to action in a 4 man battle royal for the TXW Global Championship, however was the last man pinned by Ace Whistler. Even though AC was beat, the result sparked major outburst from TXW fans, causing AC's popularity to rise. On the 3rd Episode of the 4th Season of Sacrifice, AC accepted an open invitation to challenge Jacoby Vingence for the World Heavyweight Championship. AC lost the match, via submission, however, due to the popularity of AC's appearance, he was named #1 Contender to the title, at Survival Of The Sickest. TXW sadly closed it's doors in early 2013, with many reasons being spectuated. According to some, Shannon was angry that people believed that AC Arthurz, has surpassed him as the most popular star in TXW, so without explanation, closed TXW. Since then, Craig has Signed to NGC, Winning there first Tournament to become the #1 Contender for the World Championship. An going on to there first PPV "NGC Resurgence" an becoming there first World Champion. By defeating Maxwell Verdi in a one on one match up. Personal life AC was born in Birmingham, England and lived there for a big part of his life, until moving to America at the age of 17. The idea for his unique 'Rave' gimmick, came along when himself and good friend Silvestre Inno went to the Island of Ibiza for a party. It was here where AC began to think if the Nightlife of Ibiza could work in Professional Wrestling, and received positive feedback from fans and wrestlers alike. AC Lives with Silvestre Inno and Ryan Cavalari (TFY) in a villa in California, regularly travelling to shows together. Speculation had arose, that AC and Ryan Cavalari are brothers. Neither man has denied this, sparking the rumor that an ailiance between the two is based more on a family tie. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **'Neon Explosion (''Jumping Complete Shot) **''Raver's Fantasy (Running Knee, Followed By a Neckbreaker) **Running Punt *'Signature Moves' **Running Clothesline, Usually rebounded from the corner **Big Boot, Followed by a Knee Facebuster **Running Facewash **Superkick **Triple Fist Drop Combo, with theatrics, followed by a running bulldog/leg sweep **Leaping Calf Kick *'Managers' **'Brickwall **Styles **Rojas Royal and Lee Black (as part of the RAVEolution) *'Entrance Themes' **''Showstopper' by TobyMac (TPP)'' **'Raver's Fantasy' by Tune Up! Championships and Accomplishments *'The Power Plant' **''''''1x TPP Tag Team Champion (with Brickwall) **1x Million Dollar Champion (note. Final Ever Million Dollar Champion) Category:Wrestlers